vicious Circles
by popscb
Summary: When one lie is expose another begins ... a 4 part story by myself and xLozxtitchx. Based on spoilers for the coming weeks ! Read, review and enjoy ! Xx
1. Chapter 1

Vicious circles part one

Carol walked out of the house needing to escape it's confines, it was getting to much, all she seemed to notice was the concern and odd looks. Bianca was acting strangely now she knew about the cancer and David, despite what he'd said about doing what she wanted, was irritating her to no end.

Taking a step outside she let the door shut softly behind her and prayed she wouldn't be followed out. The house was like charring Cross this morning, everyone under the sun had been round. It had just been one of those days. The house currently had Whitney, Lauren and Johnny occupying it's living room. Liam, Cindy, TJ with the younger kids in the bedrooms and Bianca and Kat in the kitchen, Chaos was a bit of an understatement.

Carol took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and counting to ten… opening them again she released the breath, looking around the square, throwing a quick hello at Sharon as she walked by.

"Carol?" she snapped her head up, seeing Lola and Peter standing in front of her with Lexi

"You alright, loves?" she questioned, forcing a smile onto her face

"We couldn't put this in your bin, could we?" she asked, holding up a Coca Cola can "it's just exploded in the bag"

"Yeah, course" she replied, taking the can from her. Thanking her, they walked off, Peter pushing Lexi's pushchair, Lola's arm entwined with his. At least some good things still existed in spite of all evil. Turning to the side of her, she was about to drop the can into the bin when she spotted something, something someone had obviously tried to hide. She pulled the wrapped box out of the bin and sighed heavily. Someone was pregnant, and who, she was making it her mission to find out…

*L*L*

"Come on then, Lauren, who's got your attention?" Whitney teased, she and Johnny having got a little drunk

"No-one" she replied a little too quickly, her face flushing red as a beetroot

"Ah, is Lauren Branning in loveeeeeee?" Whitney questioned, laughing loudly as Johnny hit her arm gently. He could see Lauren's unease…

"Stop it, you're embarrassing her" he sighed

"I like you" she laughed "we'll get on well"

"He is gay, y'know?" Whitney inquired

"Erm no, not looking for anyone thank you, Whitney Dean. No offence, Johnny" she informed her best friend. He held his hands up, not minding their banter. It was nice to have friends now he was here. Things were still hostile at home

"Ha, I knew it, you are seeing someone" Whitney proclaimed

Lauren remained silent for a while, debating whether she should tell them or not. After all, no one actually knew, apart from her Dad, but he thought it was over but it wasn't. She was supposed to be meeting him later tonight actually…

"Fine, I'm seeing someone" she admitted, taking a sharp breath as Whitney hugged her "let me breathe, Whit"

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you. You've got someone, after well, y'know" she replied

Lauren nodded her head, really not needing to be reminded about Joey. On a good day, she only thought about him ten or fifteen times. On a bad day, well…

"So come on, tell us about him" Whitney probed

"He's great. He's a little older than us and I really like him" she informed them

"Are you in love with him?" Johnny questioned

"I have fun with him?" she asked hesitantly, almost offering an answer "he's fun and we get on really well. He's like my addiction"

Whitney and Johnny exchanged a look, one of concern, possibly. Lauren couldn't be too sure…

"Well at least it's not alcohol" Whitney whispered, placing the glass she was holding onto the table. She'd suddenly realised how stupid she'd been drinking so recklessly around Lauren "God, Lauren, sorry, we're insensitive idiots, aren't we?"

Lauren chuckled and shook her head, "Don't be silly. If you two want to drink you can. It's me who made the bad choices, not you"

Before any of them could speak the front door slammed shut, the tell-tale yell of Carole's voice shouting for Bianca. Carol had done a disappearing act half way through the day and was only just returning, Whitney having no idea why.

"Bianca, Whitney! Kitchen Now !" Lauren and Johnny were quickly on their feet ready to go. "now!" Carol's voice shrilled through the house.

"good luck" Lauren said sarcastically, having learnt over the years Carol could have a temper when she wanted one. The memories of her being dragged by her through the gardens, was still pretty fresh in her mind.

"you pair out now!" carol insisted nudging them from the lounge.

"We were just going" Johnny informed her, grabbing his and Lauren's coats from the hook, holding hers out for her so she could slip her arms into it. Mumbling good luck to her, they left the house.

***L*L***

"What's this all about, Carol?" Whitney asked as the three ladies made their way into the kitchen

"ye better be good Mum, me and Tel were just going out"

"This, this is what it's about" Carol proclaimed, slamming the positive pregnancy test down on the table. "well who's is it then ?"

"we're supposed to know about this?" Bianca inquired, raising an eyebrow at her Mum "It ain't mine"

"it's not ?" she asked, feeling slightly defeated that she'd fallen at the first hurdle.

"No, I'm not pregnant" Bianca informed her "and you're not, are you, Whit?"

"No" she replied shaking her head "my last time was with, well, you know who and yeah, well…"

"Oh" Carol sighed "you best not be lying to me" she pointed between them. "who's the hell could it be then"

Whitney and Bianca shrugged their shoulders, but there was a slight look in Whitney's eye. Did she know?

*L*L*

Across the square things were an entirely different story, completely oblivious to the mystery been uncovered at number 31. Lauren quickly ran across the square, having double checked her path, making sure it was clear, there was something about the whole "naughtiness" of it that made her thrill even more. She gently tapped on the front door, hearing the footsteps quickly approach.

"I didn't think you were coming" Jake admitted as he opened the front door, almost dragging Lauren from the step.

"I did say it'd be later on" she replied "I was spending some time with my mates"

"What's more important? Mates or me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her, a slight hint of laughter to her voice.

"At the moment, you" she informed him, pressing her lips to his, feeling herself be pushed back against the wall. Jake quickly took her hand pulling her up the stairs as she laughed.

*L*L*

A little while later Jake and Lauren lay in bed together, Jake's arms wrapped around her tightly; her eyes dropping shut occasionally as he ran a hand through her hair as she rested her head on his chest. The silence was shattered though, both of them shooting up suddenly as they heard the door slam shut.

"I thought they weren't going to be back till late?" Lauren questioned as they hurried out of bed, quickly redressing themselves, panic stricken.

"They're not meant to be" he replied "quick Lauren"

"What do we do?" she asked desperation so clear in her voice.

"You stay here. I'll go say we go to the Vic for a late tea or something" he informed her "you stay here and I'll text you when the coast is clear… just stay here"

Nodding her head in understanding, Jake leant over the bed and kissed her softly, a weak smile appearing on her face as he left the room.

Lauren waited, hearing the voices dull and then the door shut again. She stared at the mess of the bedroom, hating the fact she'd got so close to getting caught. Making the bed so Sadie wouldn't be suspicious, she cursed over and over she. She was hoping she'd remembered how it had been as she and Jake had fallen onto it. Having Sadie as a boss, she knew she was OCD about things – cleanliness, tidiness and organisation. It was key for her, one thing out of place she'd notice.

Her phone vibrated a few moments later, signalling she had a message. Pulling it from her coat pocket, she saw it was from Jake.

_"Coast is clear. I'll call you tomorrow x"_

Sighing with relief, Lauren made her way downstairs and snuck out of the house.

*L*L*

"Lauren is that you?" she popped her head around the lounge door smiling.

"ye…I was at Whit's didn't realise it was so late, sorry" she added feeling even more guiltily now Max accept her excuse without any questioning.

"It's Fine Lauren" he assured her

"well I'm going to head off to bed, goodnight Dad" she leaned over to the sofa kissing her father's cheek softly and sprinted up the stairs.

"ye …night" he responded slightly taken back by what she'd just done.

**Part two will be up tomorrow let us know what you think ! Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

vicious circles part 2

A restless night was had all over the square: Carol had lay wake running through every female in Walford who had been near the house, and she wasn't particularly liking the options she was coming up with. Jake had lay the entire night, staring at the ceiling, Sadie next to him. Every touch from her and his mind raced to the teenager over the road and how they'd very nearly been caught.

Over at number five, Lauren sat in her bed, legs tucked up to her chest, chin resting on her knees, she cried. The only thing she felt like she could do, it was that or running for the alcohol and boy could she use a drink… be she couldn't, not now. As for Max, he handy even made it up the stairs, he sat whisky in hand, staring at the wall. His thoughts going from Carol and her cancer, to Tanya and her new man and then to Lauren… her behaviour had been strange, she was never really one for showing affection to her parents and when she did, Max had learnt she either wanted something or had done something wrong.

Having headed up to bed at four am, Max was up again at 8. To his surprise Lauren was sitting in the kitchen dressed for work, mug of steaming tea in hand.

"you're up early" he accused staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm going to work Dad, you know that" she sighed, a little irritated by his prejudgment. Crunching into her toast she finally snapped, the silence of it all getting to her. "what's up with you?" He shook his head trying to dismiss. "fine, be like that then. I'm off to work" Before Max had the chance to stop her, she was out of the kitchen, slamming the front door for effect as she left.

*L*L*

By lunchtime, Carol had pretty much given up all hope of finding out who the test belonged to. She'd explored every avenue, or so she thought. The door knocked loudly a few minutes later, Carol saying a silent prayer that it wasn't Masood – for days now he'd been trying to rekindle something that had barely started.

Opening the door she saw her brother standing there looking slightly haunted… "You look about as good as I feel"

"You do too much, that's your trouble" he replied, shutting the front door behind him as he walked inside and followed his younger sister through to the kitchen "how you feeling?"

"How I feel is the least of my worries right now" she sighed, taking the positive pregnancy test from the drawer where she'd put it yesterday and set it on the kitchen table in front of Max "I found it in the bin yesterday"

"And?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's positive. It was wrapped up in tissue in it's box. Someone had tried to hide it" she explained

"Okay" he replied, still not getting why she'd told him "who's is it?"

"I don't know, Max" she proclaimed "that's why I'm so annoyed. Bianca and Whitney have both said it's not theirs, so it's got to be someone else who was here"

"Lauren" he whispered

"What?" she asked

"Lauren was here yesterday, wasn't she?" he inquired

"Yeah, but it can't be her. She wouldn't be so silly, would she?" she questioned

"I'll kill her, and him" he proclaimed, grabbing the pregnancy test from the table, storming out of the house

"Max, don't do anything stupid" Carol shouted after her brother as she ran after him, grabbing her keys quickly as she followed him out of the house

*L*L*

The salon had been quite busy this morning, a steady flow of customers keeping Lauren busy, which is what she so desperately needed. Sadie wasn't helping the situation, talking animatedly about how she and Jake were thinking of having more children. It just ate away at Lauren, her feeling all the more guilty for what they'd been doing behind her back. She was sat with a customer, painting her nails when the door swung open, almost coming off its hinges…

"Max?" Sadie questioned

He ignored her and marched over to Lauren, pulling her from her seat… "Home, now"

"I'm working, Dad" she hissed

"It's not a choice, Lauren" he proclaimed, grabbing her arm, pulling her from the salon and across the gardens.

"Max, let her go" Carol pleaded with her brother as he pushed his eldest daughter into the living room, shoving the positive pregnancy test into her hand.

"Explain" he hissed

Lauren frowned, looking between her Aunt and her Dad... "Well, it looks as though someone's having a baby" she said somewhat sarcastically.

"Don't mess with me, Lauren" Max sighed. He'd convinced himself his eldest was pregnant. It all added up, to him anyway. Her odd behaviour, the fact that she'd been with Jake and the fact that she'd been at Carol's yesterday.

"I'm not messing, Dad, I really have no idea what's going on" she admitted "do I look like I'm pregnant to you? Auntie Carol?"

Brother and sister glanced at each other "You don't have to be scared, Lauren. You can tell us, we're your family. We can help you, if you are" Carol assured her

"How many times?! I'm not pregnant. This test isn't mine. No baby, nothing" she proclaimed

"How could you be so stupid, Lauren?" Max questioned, taking the test from her, leaving the room

"Dad, where're you going?" Lauren asked as she moved to the doorway, seeing him leave the house

"To show him" he spat as if the words were poison in his mouth "what he's done to my little girl"

"Dad, no, please" she begged, following him out of the door "there's nothing to say, I'm not pregnant".

*L*L*

Lauren stood helplessly by her Dad's side as he hammered on Jake and Sadie's front door, thaws had disaster written all over it.

"Calm down" Jake sighed as he pulled the door open, freezing a little when he saw Max and Lauren.

"Calm down, calm down?! No chance" Max proclaimed, pushing his way into the house

"Come in, why don't you?" he questioned sarcastically, Lauren following him in, shooting Jake an apologetic look as she walked past him, wiping tears from her face.

"I didn't think you'd want everyone to hear this on the street" Max informed him, handing him the pregnancy test.

"What is this?" he asked, looking up from the test to Lauren with fear and then to Max.

"It's not mine" Lauren insisted, smiling at him weakly, to try and diffuse the tension.

"Well you heard her. So what's this to do with me?" Jake inquired

"You both must think I'm stupid" Max proclaimed, running his hands over his face

"Dad, how many times?! I'm not pregnant. Jake and I haven't been together in weeks." Blushing at her own admission "If I was pregnant, which I'm not, don't you think I'd be starting to show by now? Or throwing up or something that might suggest I'm pregnant" Lauren asked

Max glanced at his eldest daughter, sighing heavily "Why do you insist on lying, Lauren?"

"Why do you insist on not believing me?" she shot back "I'm not pregnant"

"You heard her, Max" Sadie's voice spoke, startling the three of them, all turning to see her emotionless in the doorway.

"Sade" Jake whispered "it's not what it looks like, I promise you, babe"

"Save it" she hissed as he made his way over to her "I heard everything. Consider yourself sacked, Lauren. I want all of you out by the time I come back downstairs"

Jake turned back to Max and Lauren… "I think you better leave"

"Jake, I'm sorry" Lauren proclaimed

"Save it" he sighed "just go, both of you"

Lauren glanced at her Dad and stormed out, him close behind her.

*L*L*

After the showdown, Lauren had ran back home in floods of tears, irritated by the way her Dad had acted, upset because of what had happened and the way, but most of all she felt ashamed. Once again she had let her father down, she'd betrayed the trust she'd built up over the last few months and hurt. Closing her eyes she fell down to her bed sobbing.

Max had begrudgingly been dragged back to carols, her insisting he needed to calm himself down, it wouldn't be any good for Lauren Pregnant or not. Max was sitting in the lounge trying to find the trust to believe Lauren.

"how long has it been going on?" Carol asked

"too long Carol… how could she be so stupid he's a married man"

"you can't preach Max, Lauren herself was the product of your affair with Tanya and then there was Stacy ? Remember her ?" she accused knowing full well he didn't have the whitest of slates.

"Yes Carol I do. I just want her making the same mistakes as me"

"well she didn't did she, she's said the tests not hers, I believe her" Carol smiled, shrugging.

"she's well and truly pulled the wool over your eyes ain't she…"

"she wasn't lying" Max and Carol turned to face the door.

"what?" carol proclaimed shocked.

"it's mine" Whitney looked across to see the relief but slight scepticism on Max's face. "I'm pregnant alright. Not Lauren"

"why didn't you say anything when I asked you?" Carol sighed, Max getting up to leave, needed to apologise to his daughter.

"I didn't want to add any more worry to what you already had" Carol stood pulling Whitney into a hug.

"silly girl…" Whitney closed her eyes, inhaling a deep breath… she couldn't believe what she'd just done.

*L*L*


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, Max decided he had some making up to Lauren to do. Making his way downstairs, he made breakfast for her and gave Abi some money to treat herself and whoever else to a day out. Max was sure she knew something was going on...

"what's all this?" Max smiled and pulled a chair out for her.

"it's an I'm sorry breakfast…" Lauren raised her eyebrow, leaning against the door frame. "Lauren please I'm trying here."

Sighing she sat in the chair, taking a croissant from the plate. "you didn't have to do all this… a sorry would have been enough"

"well I am sorry"

"I've lost my Job Dad…"

"you can work for me" he said Lauren scoffing in response "what's so funny?"

"nothing…" she finished up her food and sent a quick text "I'm going out" Max sighed reading her instantly… he knew where she was going.

"Lauren please… Don't go running back to him"

"I won't be running, I'll be walking" .

*L*L*

Lauren stepped inside Jake and Sadie's , the door not shut properly. Inhaling and exhaling a breath as she smelt the all too familiar stench of alcohol as she made her way down the hallway, she turned left into the living room, seeing Jake sat in the chair, whisky bottle in hand.

"I would say please don't tell me you've not drank any of that, but from the smell in here, you already have" she sighed, trying to take the bottle from him.

"Why are you here?" he asked, continuing to stare ahead blanking she was there.

"Because I care" she admitted, moving into the kitchen to open a window "and I don't wanna see you like this"

"Because it's your Dad's fault, you feel obligated to, right?" he questioned

"He was only protecting me" she replied "he thought his little girl was in trouble. You'd do the same if it was Bella"

"Yeah, if I knew where she was" he sighed

"Have she and Sadie gone?" she inquired "I haven't seen them around"

"Left late last night" he informed her, going to take a swig from the whisky bottle "I need to go and buy some more alcohol"

"And that's what you're gonna do till you shrivel up and die, is it? Sit in that chair drinking bottle after bottle?" she asked as he stood up, grabbing his jacket from where it was laid on the worktop

"Sounds good to me" he replied

"Don't" she begged, moving to stand in the doorway

"Lauren, move, now" he hissed

"No. I'm not gonna let you kill yourself" she informed him

"You don't own me and you certainly don't tell me what to do, so get out of my way" he proclaimed, shoving her from the doorway "your going home"

"no Jake let me help you"

Watching after him for a couple of minutes, she composed herself and followed him, hurrying outside, seeing him make his way across the Square to where his car was parked…

"Jake, don't" she begged, hurrying after him

"Why not?" he questioned

"Because you're gonna kill yourself, that's why" she proclaimed

Smirking at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes, he climbed into the driver's seat. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she climbed into the passenger's seat, turning to face him…

"Get out" he hissed

"No, not until you do" she informed him

"What have I got to live for, Lauren?" he questioned

"There's me?" she suggested "we can make this work"

"We're messes, Lauren" he sighed, placing his hands on the steering wheel "I don't wanna drag you down with me"

"I don't wanna see you drag yourself down" she admitted

"It's too late. You know what I'm like once I have a drink" he replied

"Yeah I do, but you've been strong before. You can do it again. I know it" she stated

"No I can't, not without Sadie and Bella" he informed her, and before she knew what was happening, Jake had started the engine and had driven off. Jake started to pick up speed as he rounded the corner. Lauren becoming all the more scared as each second passed.

"Jake slow down, please…" looking at her his face chanced, he was completely set on driving the car. "Jake!"

"shut up Lauren !" by this point the revving of the car had gathered a few whiteness. Max was shouting at the car, attempting to draw some attention tom him, but it was too late. In the heat of the argument, Jake had crashed the car, sending it jolting forward.

"Lauren, Lauren!" max shouted making his way over to the car, opening the door to retrieve his daughter. "come on babe… Easy" he gently lifted his daughter from the car, sending threats at Jake. "are you hurt?" Max questioned as he led her back to the house. "should we go to the hospital?"

"stop fussing Dad I'm fine" Lauren snapped walking up the stairs to lock herself away from the rest of the world.

*L*L*

Lying on her bed staring at the ceiling she could help but think of the stupid mess she was in. Abu knew, did her Nan and probably most of the square too. When Max had insisted she go to the doctors earlier, she was wishing she'd taken him up on her offer, no matter how hard tried to ignore it, the pain was getting a little too painful.

Cars seemed to be cursed for Lauren, that and Men. It was always the way she got hurt. It had seriously shook her up earlier; Abi was convinced Lauren had sustained whiplash, which, she probably had but was way too stubborn to admit.

Jake's behaviour had scared her too, it was the first time in a long time she actually felt scared because of a person, the last person to have this effect on her had been Derek when he found out about her and Joey.

Groaning as she moved on the bed, she became a little panic stricken, she shouldn't be in this much pain. Managing to get off the bed she went to the bathroom, used the toilet and then sped down the stairs crying. She could hear the TV on so someone was definitely in.

"Dad…" she sobbed leaning against the door frame.

"Lauren?" he was right by her side as soon as he'd heard the tears in her voice. Max looked up, seeing her place complexion, her face a picture of pain. "Talk to Me babe" he asked placing his hand. On her shoulder.

"I think I need to go to the hospital…"

"I knew I should have taken you earlier… come on" he mumbled, grabbing his keys from the side

"I'm sorry…" Lauren whispered brokenly as he neared her.

"why're you sorry ay? Not your fault your hurt is it" he smiled weakly, which made Lauren crack even more.

"the test was mine…" she blurted out clutching to her stomach as it cramped. Max stood staring at her, look of disappointment, more than anything on his face. "I'm cramping, and there's blood…I think I'm losing it" she cried looking down to the floor.

Max didn't say a word for a few seconds, he took a breath counting to ten "car now"

Lauren nodded weakly following him out the door, "Thank you" she cried as he pulled off and began to drive.


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren and Max sat in the A&E department of Walford General in silence. It possessed that synthetic clean smell that made Lauren feel sicker than she already did. It brought back far too many memories, memories of when she'd waited for her Mum to have her chemotherapy treatment, and then to her, not 6 months ago she'd been lying in one of the uncomfortable hospital beds, having being diagnosed with acute hepatitis.

They waited, not a single word being exchanged as they watched nurses, doctors and patients alike walk by. Nothing could help this situation, nothing at all. Lauren could tell her Dad was getting impatient. Despite the circumstances, she knew he hated seeing her in pain.

They'd been waiting an hour when Lauren finally let her walls down again. She let out a cry that could pull many a heartstring, her head falling to her knees as she sobbed, her whole body shaking from the tears. She felt as though her whole word was ending there and then and everything that had happened was finally being let out. Max's head shot up from the magazine he'd been aimlessly flicking through, hating himself that he hadn't provided her with any comfort. She was hurting, and somewhere along the line, he had a part to play in it. Moving closer to her, he pulled her into him… "It's alright, it'll be okay"

"I'm sorry, Dad, I'm so, so sorry" she whispered between sobs

"I know you are, Lauren" he replied, his hand running up and down her back as she leant against him "why didn't you just tell me though, babe?"

Lauren stayed silent, eventually finding the words to speak… "Because I knew how disappointed you'd be. You'd be reckless like you always are in these situations. I was scared you'd tell Jake. Scared you'd tell me to get rid of it and I don't want to"

"You don't?" he questioned "you want to be a Mum?"

"Yeah, and you won't change my mind" she informed him

"I'm not trying to" he assured her, his arm tightening around her as she winced in pain "it'll be hard, you know, Lauren? No more nights out, awake at all hours, you sure you can handle that?"

"I know, Dad, and I can, I'm sure" she replied "it feels right"

"When did you get so grown up, eh?" he asked

"I'm still your little girl, Daddy. Not giving up that title anytime soon" she admitted, snuggling into him

"You might have a bit of competition in a few months " he chuckled

Before Lauren had chance to reply, her name was being called, Max giving her hand a gentle squeeze… "Come on, babe, you'll be okay"

*L*L*

Lauren lay frozen on the bed as the nurse ran the ultrasound over her stomach. Max sitting to the side of her his hands clasped around hers as he tried to offer her words of reassurance. The tears were flowing freely not having stopped since they'd started in the waiting room.

"What's happened?" Lauren asked into the silence "please, just tell me"

The nurse smiled gently at her and turned the screen… "Your baby is absolutely fine, Lauren"

"Really?" she questioned

"Yeah" she replied "the baby's got a nice, strong heartbeat and from the looks of this, you're about 8 weeks gone"

Turning to face her Dad, Lauren looked at him innocently. He leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, brushing his hand through hair... "What about the pain? "

"Keep an eye on it" she advised gently "if it gets any worse, come back"

"And the bleeding?" Lauren inquired

"Is normal at this stage in pregnancy" she informed her "but I'd say it was the stress that caused it. If you'd like to get yourself organised, I'll get you a scan picture sorted and we'll make you another appointment, okay?"

Lauren nodded her head as Max helped her sit up, handing her shoes to her. Slipping them onto her feet, she climbed down from the bed gently, watching as the midwife left the room. Making their way into the waiting room a couple of minutes later, the midwife returned to them, handing her an appointment card, her scan pictures and some information leaflets… "I would say rest for a few days, Lauren, just to be on the safe side. Your body's been through a lot and needs some time to recover. No heavy lifting and stay as stress-free as you possibly can"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure of it" Max assured the midwife "come on, babe"

*L*L*

They pulled up outside number 5 an hour later, Max having insisted stopping so Lauren could eat when she'd admitted she was hungry. It was half 2 in the morning when they arrived back in the Square, everywhere quiet. Lauren wasn't used to seeing it sober, normally, if she was still her old self, she'd be stumbling her way through the Square at this time. Climbing out of the car as Max moved around to the passenger door, opening it for her, she smiled at him warmly.

"Ready, babe?" he asked

"No, but I don't really have a choice" she sighed "Nan and Abs are gonna be so angry with me, and Mum will hate me"

"Hey, look at me" he proclaimed softly, lifting her chin with his fingers so she was looking at him "it doesn't matter about them. All that matters is that you and your baby are okay. You can do this, Lauren, you're not stupid"

Lauren scoffed and rolled her eyes… "Really?"

"Okay, I'll admit, you've not made the best choices, but make a change, babe, start today, I'll be here every step of the way, I promise you that" he informed her

"Okay" she replied "thanks, Dad"

Smiling at her warmly, the two made their way inside. As soon as Lauren's eyes laid on Cora's, she was in tears again.

"Hey, what's the matter, darling?" she questioned

"I'm sorry, Nan" she whispered as she engulfed her tightly

"Lauren's pregnant, Cora" Max informed her a little awkwardly

"Oh, Lauren" she sighed "it's alright darling, it's ok. You'll be fine. Hey, I was your age when I was pregnant with your Mum. There's nothing wrong with it and nothing to be ashamed of, okay? Now get up them stairs and get to bed. You must be exhausted"

"I am actually" she admitted, stifling a yawn as she pulled away from her Nan

"Off you go then" Cora replied, shooing her up the stairs "sleep tight darling"

Doing as she was told, Lauren made her way upstairs, only stopping to remove her coat, exhaustion hitting her as she laid eyes on her bed. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she set it on the bedside table, ignoring the texts and calls from him. She'd reply tomorrow.

*L*L*

The last year for Lauren had been a complete and utter whirlwind. She was finally happy, she was living in her own place, had a beautiful baby girl and was in a relationship. It wasn't exactly conventional but after everything, the one thing Lauren wanted and would make sure happened was that her daughter had a Mum and Dad who loved her. Picking up her phone as it vibrated, she smiled at the screen…

_"__On my way home, I've missed my girls today. Won't be long, J x"_

"Daddy's on his way home, baby girl" Lauren cooed, lifting a giggling 4-month-old Daisy from her highchair. She was a smiley baby, always happy and it was something Lauren was very thankful for. Messing up her daughter's life was not an option. It was for that reason that she'd moved away from the Square. It was too hard for her seeing the judgemental looks day in day out…

Daisy smiled up at Lauren as she sat her in her bouncer, switching the music on. Sitting down on the sofa, watching her daughter laugh and play, she was only vaguely aware of the door opening… "Daisy, is that Daddy?"

"Hello" he greeted her, kissing her cheek "and there's my beautiful baby girl"

"Hello" she mirrored as he made his way over to the bouncer, taking Daisy from it as she began to root through the shopping bags "did you bring me anything nice?"

"There's some of that chocolate you like in one bag, and some ingredients for me to cook your favourite when this one's in bed tonight" he informed her

Lauren sighed contentedly, moving back to the sofa, leaning forward so their noses were almost touching… "I knew there was a reason I loved you, Mr. Branning"

"Just the one? I knew your Mummy was just leading me on, Daisy" he chuckled

"You know there's more than one reason, Joey, don't ever forget that" she informed him

As hard as the last 12 months had been, they'd also been the best 12 months in a long time. Waking up the morning after she'd come home from the hospital, Lauren read the messages. They'd been from Joey. He'd text her saying he wasn't living with his Mum anymore and that he'd found himself a place not too far from Walford and if she wanted, his offer to go and be with him still stood…

At first it had torn Lauren to pieces, which resulted in a very emotional chat with her Dad. Eventually she'd plucked up the courage to call Joey, which turned out to be the best decision she'd made in a long time. It was a long and emotional phone call for both of them as expected, she told him she wished she'd gone with him from day one. Joey quickly figured out what was wrong with Lauren, and confronted her, asking her if she was pregnant, she sobbed and told him she'd ruined any chance they had. Obviously she hadn't or they wouldn't be where they were now. Joey knew it all along, it was simple, his life was useless without Lauren. He'd told her categorically that it didn't matter to him, he wanted to be with her, and she wanted to be with him…

After Joey had convinced Lauren he was serious, they met up the next day, Lauren running into his arms as soon as she saw him and her decision was made there and then. A week later she and Joey were moved in together and 8 months down the line, Daisy had arrived, Joey and Lauren smitten at first sight. No one knew them where they lived. They were just a normal couple with a baby and that's how they liked it. No more lies, no more vicious circles…

**So that was the final part to this mini story, hope you all enjoyed ! Xx**


End file.
